Rum Punch and Patty Queens
by courageousgray
Summary: Lydia is sick of being the 5th wheel and she's ready to try her hand at love again. Who better than Deputy Parrish? After a chance meeting she finds herself more vulnerable than ever. This will be a 2-Shot. Rated M for events that occur later.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters… but it'd be nice to have Parrish's fire power because in 4 short months, winter is coming. Lol._

 **Lydia**

 _I wish I'd driven my own car…_ thought Lydia, fuming as she sat in the back of Stiles' jeep, listening to Scott and Kira, who were sitting beside her, release labored breaths and groans of passion. She didn't think it could possibly get any worse than Malia's seat rocking back and hitting her knees every few minutes, but then it did. She was getting nudged by butt cheeks and elbows, and when she heard the screech of a zipper, she knew that this was not the place for her to be. "Let's go to the drive-in," they said. "It'll be fun," they said. She couldn't even see the movie because Malia's sweaty bosom was blocking her view.

Not wanting to see what this moment would evolve into, she excused herself to the concession stand. Sneaking out of the jeep undetected was too easy a feat. In all honesty, they probably wouldn't notice her absence for a while. Scott and Kira fell horizontal, taking her seat as soon as it was available. She figured she'd better make this an extended trip to the concession stand.

Milk duds, popcorn, and coke were on her list of things to get so that she could sit and watch "Kill me Good" alone and in silence, since she didn't have a radio to tune into the drive-in's sound station. At least that was the plan, however, the bar that she spied while waiting in line proved to be a lot more interesting that any buttery, sugary, concessions.

It was a little brick hole in the wall with neon beer lights in its murky windows, a bouncer out front, and beer bottles lined around it like a fence. The subtle thud of music made it impossible not cross that street.

She scurried, adjusting the flowy silk skirt that stopped a little above the knee. When she reached the front door she presented her license proudly to the bouncer so that he could see she was legal. The bouncer was wearing black, the universal bouncer color, and when he took Lydia's ID she could tell he had to do the math on her age. After a second he gave it back, stamped her hand, and she entered. The soles of her strappy heels stuck to the floor that was downright adhesive because of the beer from Friday nights passed.

People were dancing , hands were on bodies in interesting places, and laughter was a background singer to the music playing. Girls in dresses the size of shirts were trying to talk over the noise, while wallowing on guys either not interested enough or too interested. Bottles clinked and the air stunk of cigarettes, cheap beer, sweat, and too much Victoria's Secret body spray. It was the perfect place to disappear. To become someone else besides the friend that was always invited along out of pity and habit.

It hurt her to see Stiles with Malia.

Not because she wanted him for herself. No, she loved that Malia cherished Stiles and protected him. It hurt because their relationship, more than any other, reminded her of something she'd been lacking in her life for a long time.

She didn't want what she'd had before with Jackson. It'd started off real and pure and then turned into something crude and greedy. His thirst for power and her need to satiate him so that he'd stay had destroyed them both in the end.

With Aiden there was sex, but not much in the way of conversation and getting to really know one another. Things were too complicated, they had to hide, and then he'd been killed.

Sometimes Lydia felt like she must be insane to want to get into a relationship again with two of them ending horribly, but she couldn't help it. For reasons that she couldn't explain she wanted to get back up on the horse. It wouldn't be the same as the last time though. She was determined…

This time she wanted conversation, laughter, butterflies in her stomach, fire in her blood, arguments that ended in tears and got resolved in passion, someone to love and cherish… a friend.

Jordan Parrish instantly came to mind. After finding out that he wasn't human they'd been getting close. At first it was just to study the bestiary, but she found that the more time they spent together, the more it became less of a task and more something she looked forward to doing. She got excited about her time with Parrish. He brought the donuts, apparently cops get them free, and she brought the coffee. They'd eat and sip coffee and chat at these research sessions. It was here that she learned he actually had a sense of a humor, a teasing; biting sense of humor that stung a little but was too funny not to laugh at. It was also when she learned that he was stubborn and difficult.

She'd started savoring his scent and melting into the warmth of his welcoming hugs. She locked away every nugget that he gave about his life before Beacon hills in hopes that one day the fragments of information would paint a clearer picture about who he was. Lydia, unbeknownst to herself, was falling in love with Deputy Jordan Parrish

Lydia stood watching the people in the bar dance and talk and drink for a little. She'd been asked to dance by a guy with a Caesar cut and a vacation shirt, but she respectfully declined. After being asked to dance a couple more times by men with equally bad haircuts and clothing choices, she decided to sit at the bar.

With some luck, she convinced the bartender, a girl who looked to be about her age, that she was 21, and she ordered a rum punch. It had sounded good on the menu. However, when she got it, it was in a huge un-garnished class. She took a whiff of it, and it smelled sugary. When she took a sip, the burn of it took her breath away and she dreaded taking another sip, but $7 for a drink was too much for her to waste. She puckered her lips to the glass. As she started to tip it to sip more, it was gently taken from her by someone with strong hands. She recognized those hands.

"I know for a fact you are not old enough to be drinking this." Said the owner of the hand.

She'd seen Jordan Parrish in civilian clothes before, but he worked so much that it was a rare treat. Tonight though, he was wearing jeans with a crisp white v-neck that showed off the peaks of his pecks and his strong and capable arms. She snatched the drink back, causing a few beads of the red liquid to drip down her wrist.

She took another hard to swallow sip.

"I'm sorry sir, do I know you?" She asked, with a wink.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of a girl I know. An eighteen year old girl who would definitely be toast after a drink that big and strong."

"Well, maybe your friend, this girl, likes her drinks big and strong…. Like she likes her men."

They both erupted in laughter and she put the drink down… actually grateful for and excuse the chuck the damned thing.

"You said you were going to the movies tonight." He said, eyebrow raised.

"I did go, but they started making out. I'm pretty sure Kira and Scott are having sex in the spot I was sitting in. I didn't want to be a voyeur and the fifth wheel, so I left."

"It was so bad that it drove you to drink?"

"No. I was in line for Milk duds and Popcorn and I saw this place. I'm eighteen so I thought… why not?"

"That doesn't explain the booze."

"Oh, that. It sounded good on the menu. Now it's my turn to ask the questions. I thought you were going to comb through the bestiary and stay in for that horrible scary movie marathon tonight?"

"I was, but research isn't as fun without Lydia Martin, Professional smartass."

"I am not a smartass."

"You think you know everything…" He said.

"I know for a fact that I don't."

"I rest my case." Said Jordan, sniffing Lydia's drink. "You're not going to finish that thing are you? Because as an officer of the law I might have to arrest and book you."

"I paid $7 for this thing."

"What is it?"

"A rum punch. I thought it'd be cute with an umbrella and cherries… I just didn't expect such a big glass, or so much rum."

"It smells like turpentine."

"It probably tastes like turpentine."

Her face was on fire, and not because it was hot in the club. It was something that started happening now when Jordan Parrish came around.

She was happy to have him be there to keep her company. They sat on the barstool talking and sharing her rum punch, though she drank most of it and felt it. He was unaffected, but she guessed that was because he was so much bigger than she was and because of what he was. Scott and the others weren't affected by alcohol either.

"Come on, we're going to miss the song." Said Lydia, already starting to sway and stagger as she tried to pull Parrish up. Her effort didn't even cause him to budge.

"No. I'm not good at dancing. I'll ruin your heels and probably fracture your feet." He said.

"I'm willing to risk it. Please?" She asked, moving beside him so that she could place her chin on his shoulder.

He deliberated and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said.

Lydia had to try hard to mask her grin of victory.

When they got out on the floor she realized that he'd lied to her. _Not good at dancing, my ass!_ He was practically a professional ballroom dancer.

She pressed her face into his chest to feel his body heat against her cheek. That, and the way his hand warmed the small of her back in the crop top she was wearing made her feel like she was on fire. Her head was starting to spin a little, but that didn't matter because she knew Parrish wouldn't let her fall.

One song ended and others came right behind it, just as slow and brooding and it was just fine because she never wanted this moment to end. Especially when he held her tighter and she was completely engulfed in him… his heat and his scent. The smell of him was strong enough to drown out the cigarettes, the beer, the sweat, and the body spray. It suddenly became like it was just them on the floor and her whole body started to feel like she'd been injected with helium.

"So, I have a confession." Said Lydia.

"What? You're a serial killer?" Said Jordan.

"No. If I died, I would be okay with this being heaven."

"Are you calling me an angel?" He asked.

"No. I'm saying… this is perfect."

He stopped dancing and looked down at Lydia, pushing her curly strawberry blonde tresses from her face as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't tarnish your heaven with me. I probably don't belong there."

He pulled away, taking his warmth as he headed for the door. His face, usually blank if he wasn't smiling, was contorted in confusion, and maybe a little hurt and anger. She couldn't understand why, so she followed after him, standing in front of his car while he fumbled for his keys

"What are you talking about? You couldn't tarnish anything… I… I love you Jordan."

"You don't know what you're saying. You're drunk…"

"I am not drunk." She said, taking a step back and stumbling.

"Okay, so I may have had too much to drink, but my mind is clear and I know what I feel, because I felt it before I even had that stupid rum punch."

"I'm gonna go." He said, opening his car door and putting one leg in.

"I care about you."

"Lydia. I'll catch you around. Do you have a ride?"

"Yes."

"Bye Lydia."

He pulled out of the spot and Lydia stood in the parking lot of the bar, sobbing like she was a child getting shots. The bouncer shook his head at her. A few passersby, some who were a little drunk clicked their tongues at her and made remarks like: poor baby, and it always hurts the first time. Getting tired of those remarks, Lydia started back across the street. The movie should have been ending now anyway.

She found that walking was a little tricky, let alone walking in heels, so she went barefoot, back across where she presented her ticket and stopped for the Milk Duds that she'd passed up earlier.

To mask her breathe she popped a few in her mouth. She also wiped away her running makeup and dried her tears. She didn't need anybody she knew seeing her cry.

The windows were fogged on the jeep like it'd taken a long hot shower. Lydia knocked on the window and Malia's hand cleared the fog off the glass. Her hair was tussled, her face was cherry red, and she had a look of sincere confusion and amazement on her face as she spotted Lydia.

"Lydia… You… how'd you get out of the car?" Asked Malia, truly surprised.

"I snuck out for milk duds." Said Lydia, trying not to sound as deflated as she felt.

She climbed back into the jeep and fell into her seat, letting her head fall against the glass. The fog on the windows was starting to clear, the movie ended with a final explosion, clearly hinting towards another sequel, and then the credits started to roll. Shirts were buttoned up, hair was smoothed down, and Lydia sat, cramming chocolate covered caramel pieces into her mouth one by one. By the time Stiles dropped her off at home the box was gone and it took every ounce of effort she had not to walk with a sway or let her words slur as she said goodbye.

She went straight to her room. Stripping off the crop top, that now smelled like Parrish and that bar. She slipped off her flowy above the knee skirt and kicked off her heels. She showered, and brushed her teeth twice to remove all that caramel. All the while she couldn't stop replaying the night in her head. They'd shared something, she wasn't crazy. For whatever reason Parrish was choosing to ignore and deny it. At least that was what she thought at first.

It wasn't long before she found herself kneeling at the toilet, throwing up and dry heaving. She stayed there for most of the night. In between the moments where she wasn't vomiting, she replayed the night's events in her head, and she decided that she had to imagine it all. Her desperation must have made her see what she wanted to see, instead of what was really there.

Once her stomach was settled enough to remove herself from the toilet she brushed her teeth again and went back to bed. For hours, until a little past daybreak she lay there mourning the friendship she probably lost, damning herself for doing something so embarrassing, and crying because no matter how much she hated to admit it… she wanted Jordan Parrish to love her.

If she could have erased the night's events she would gladly drink ten gallons of rum punch. Even the taste of turpentine is preferable to that of rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lydia, hurry and get to the store." Yelled Natalie Martin from downstairs.

"Mom, I'm exhausted. Do I have to go?" Groaned Lydia, rubbing her eyes and wondering why she didn't have black out curtains in her room.

The only things standing in the way of her going on strike from life were the sunshine and her mother. She made a mental note to herself to get blackout curtains. There was nothing she could do about her mother, however.

"Lydia Analeise Martin…I'm having company tonight and I want the ingredients for the roast in this kitchen before I'm back from my professional development class! Do you understand?"

"Yes." She groaned, rolling off the bed and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Love you, honey! Be back in two hours."

Lydia got up and dragged herself across the room, to the closet where she pulled out a flowy yellow sundress to wear. After a cold shower to wake up, she threw her hair in a messy bun, got dressed, and headed for the store with the list and money her mother left on the kitchen table.

Rump roast, potatoes, carrots, onions, celery, rump roast seasoning, and frozen yeast rolls. Must be date night.

She was able to get a good parking spot at the store, since most people are at work this time of day. Still the walk from her prime parking spot to the door seemed to be a million miles. She breathed a sweet sigh of relief when the blasting A/C above the automatic door hit her.

Once inside, Lydia slumped over the cart, walking at a snail's pace while she procured all the items on the list. She had to admit, grocery shopping was better than sitting at home doing nothing.

Since that night at that bar, Parrish hadn't asked for her help anymore and she was still too embarrassed to talk to him first. The closest they even got to speaking was when she impulsively called him, then lied and said it was a butt dial when he answered. Even hearing his voice sent her over a tiny emotional cliff and she'd spent the rest of the afternoon staring into nothing while she devoured a row and a half of Oreos.

It'd been a week and a half with no Parrish and she missed the fuck out of him.

She hated feeling this way, and of course she knew wallowing made it worse. There was just nothing that she wanted to do.

She didn't feel like preparing for her classes in the fall, working on her college application packages, or even working on her physical and mental well being as a whole. Moping, agonizing, binging on Netflix, and staying in bed were the events of her days.

Times like this made her realize how lonely she really was. Not just for a romantic partner, but for friends. She and Stiles worked good together as a team when catastrophe hit, but their friendship had become awkward since he started dating Malia. They barely talked to each other anymore. Kira was the closest thing to a best friend Lydia had… besides Parrish. Though with Kira, it still wasn't the same as with Allison.

Whenever she thought of her, memories of their friendship filled her mind and she always felt the pang in her heart that came when she realized the banshee's cry she let out had been for best friend, and nobody else. Even though she didn't see it, she felt the life go out of Allison and it was something she could never forget.

Lydia hadn't realized, but she'd rolled into the baby and dog food aisle and knocked two bags of Purina off the shelf. In a matter of seconds she'd blinked back her tears, brought herself out of the trance she was in, and picked up the dog food before anyone saw. After heaving the second large bag of puppy chow back onto the shelf, her phone rang as if on cue. Kira's picture popped up.

"Hello?"

"Lydia? Do you think you could help me pack for New York?" Asked Kira, sounding a little panicky.

"Sure. Is something wrong? You sound distressed."

"What does it mean if a guy tells you to have fun when you're going away for the summer?"

"We'll talk when I get there."

Lydia stopped schlepping and finished the shopping. She took the items home and put them away, then she went to Kira's place. Mr. Yukamira let her in, offering her tea, then cookies, then pizza. Hungry as she was, she had decided to save her appetite for tonight when she planned to eat as much food from the Patty Queen as she could fit in her front seat.

The Patty Queen was a greasy spoon of a dairy bar. You drive up, you order, you get your food, and park and eat. It was the perfect place for her to devour her emotions and 2 day's worth of calories.

The room was torn apart with clothes everywhere except the ceiling and Kira seemed to be having a meltdown of sorts. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, holding up two of the same shirt in different colors.

"Well, I can see you're not planning to take the whole closet, at least." Said Lydia.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here! Mom mentioned going to visit some colleges and I want to make a good impression. Also there's all the parties I'm invited to and… you don't think Scott is telling me we need to break up, do you?"

"He told you to have fun?"

"Yes."

"Well, knowing Scott it meant nothing. He's not really a deep person. You just have to take most of the things he says at face value. He probably really wants you to have a good time and enjoy your summer."

"Good, because it would have really sucked if he was breaking up with me. Especially after what happened when we went to the drive in."

"What did happen?"

"Let's just say we're a lot more acquainted."

"I am so glad I left when I did… still, I want details."

"Not long after you left he just sort of, we just sort of… happened. It started with kissing…"

After getting the details of what went down in that Jeep, Lydia was glad she took her leave that night.

Listening to Kira and helping her get her entire wardrobe into two tiny suitcases gave Lydia a convenient distraction for a while, but when all the clothes were packed and Kira was sure Scott wasn't breaking up with her, she found herself riding the same old train of thought. The Jordan Parrish Express. Fucker.

Now she had convinced herself there was never a moment.

That just made it more embarrassing because she'd shown Parrish how desperate she was and he'd run for the hills. Like any sane person would. They'd had a perfectly good friendship and she screwed it up. Now she just had to deal with it. She had to put on her big girl panties and press on.

After bidding Kira goodbye and making her promise to keep in touch, Lydia hopped in her car and went to the Patty Queen. She ordered the patty wagon… which included a triple patty burger, fries, a milkshake, and a side salad. The first bite filled her mouth with grease, and she was disgusted with how delicious it was. Every bite afterwards was just as wonderful. Horrible… but wonderful all the same.

After the last bite of her burger and the start of her fries there was a knock on her car window. In her most horrid state, of course Jordan Parrish would show up out of the blue. She swallowed the food and dabbed the corners of her mouth, missing the mustard on her chin and the ketchup on her nose.

She rolled it down, though her first instinct was to crank up and drive away with him standing there.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked in her best, bitchiest voice.

"Things have been weird between us." He said, with sad eyes and a forced smirk.

"Well you're the one who has been ignoring me for the past week." Said Lydia, rolling her eyes at him and crossing her arms.

"And I apologize… Did you know that you have ketchup on your nose and mustard on your chin?"

"Of course I knew that." She said, righting herself. She didn't know that.

"Sit with me and finish your food. We need to talk."

"Talk… here?"

"Where else?"

"I don't know. Somewhere a little more private than the picnic area of a dairy bar where people are yelling at their kids and swatting mosquitoes. Speaking of which… there are mosquitoes out there."

"Fine. Trail me back to my place."

"My fries might get cold."

"I have a microwave… I'm not _that_ poor."

She rolled her eyes at him, unable to think of a comeback or an excuse as to why she shouldn't.

When they arrived at his house they warmed their food and sat awkwardly in his tiny living room for a few minutes. Nervously she started eating the reheated fries, which had now gotten that gross, chunky texture reheated fries have. Still, she kept eating. She never knew she could eat a medium fry so quickly! When there were no more fries she knew there was either the option of eating the withered side salad, or starting the conversation with Jordan. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I came onto you. That wasn't right… I should have known."

"Should have known what?" He asked, sounding surprised and curious.

"That we would never happen." She said, glad she'd released her hair from its messy bun earlier. It was now providing excellent coverage for her while she forced the traitor tears trying to escape back into her eye.

"I'm sorry too." Said Parrish. "I said there wasn't a moment, but there really was a moment."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I know there wasn't a moment, Parrish. I was just desperate and emotional."

"I'm not trying to make you feel better. I mean, I am… but I'm trying to make me feel better too because I lied. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't want you?" He asked, moving her curtain of hair and wiping escaped droplets barreling down her cheek.

"That's not so hard to believe when you accused me of being drunken and crazed before you drove away and left me crying in the parking lot of a bar! Besides… Nobody seems to want me these days."

"If I told you that I haven't loved anyone since I was a senior in high school… would you believe me?"

"It depends. Why?"

Jordan got up and went to his bookcase; it was surprisingly well stocked for someone with so little free-time. He pulled out a brown photo-album and flipped through it until he got to a page with a news-clipping on it.

He didn't say anything as he handed Lydia the book to look at. It was a newspaper from Belmont Maine. Parrish is from Maine. She could see him living in some little coastal house, catching lobsters for a living. She could see herself there, too.

 **18 year old Florence Rey was found dead Monday night. There have been search parties out for the high school senior since last Saturday when her car was discovered running and abandoned in the parking lot of the Jinx's pharmacy, where she was working the night shift. Her body was discovered by the local cross-country team who was having a late night practice on the trail along Little Light House Lake. Investigators believe that Rey, who hoped to attend Julliard in the fall, was killed by blunt force trauma to the head. There were wounds on her body consistent with cigarette burns, electric shock, and skinning, which were all obtained before death. There was no evidence of sexual assault. Currently there are no leads on who could have committed this crime against Rey, but investigators are diligently searching for this bright young woman's heinous killer.**

Lydia's hands were shaking when she got done reading the article because for some reason, she could see Florence's body post-mortem and it made her sick that someone would cause so much pain to another person.

"There was an away game that weekend and the bus broke down, we ended up staying away until Monday. I'd usually be there to stay with her during closing and then I'd walk her out… see her off. Her car was shit and it was always quitting, so sometimes at midnight I'd find myself under the hood taping hoses and praying for a miracle."

"But you weren't there that night…"

"No. I wasn't. I was at a stupid Baseball tournament and she was dying. This sounds stupid, and it's no justification for the way I acted but I'm scared as shit that I'll lose you. That was the worst feeling… It was worse that I imagined death, it was worse than being burned alive. It took me a long time to put myself together after that."

"I… "

"I'm not finished. When you told me our moment was your heaven I panicked because I don't know if I can show you the love you need. You scared the shit out of my when you told me you loved me, because I love you too."

Lydia couldn't say what she wanted to say. It'd only come out as a gasping sob, so instead she changed the subject.

"Do you ever go back to Maine?" She asked, trying to steady her voice.

"No. When I left for the army I closed up any business I had there. It just wasn't the same. It never is when everybody's looking at you with pity in their eyes. When there are reminders everywhere you go."

"Your parents?"

"They moved to Florida. I don't want to talk about Maine anymore. Or my parents."

"I know," She said, turning her head from him. "I don't know why I'm crying!" She growled, futilely wiping her face as they kept coming down, pooling at her chin.

He chuckled at the sight.

"So you think something like that will happen to me? Is that why you won't love me?"

"You come close to something like that happening to you every few weeks. It's almost like it's inevitable. I just don't want to love you when it happens. I don't want that pain again. But I don't have a choice about that, do I?"

"No. You don't. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to try my best to stay around and you better do the same, because you're in danger just like I am. We're just going to be careful and strong and love each other until it ends. I'd rather love you and feel pain if I lose you, than never love you at all. You can't live like that, Jordan."

Lydia inched closer to Jordan and then placed a kiss on his lips, perhaps the softest kiss she'd ever given. Before she could scoot back he grabbed her as quickly as a coiled snake strikes, and pulled her into a kiss that shocked the shit out of her.

A fever set in from that moment and they didn't pull apart again. Their bodies were singing for each other, songs of longing and needing. Lydia climbed onto Parrish's lap, straddling him so that she could look at his face. Impatient Jordan ripped the front of the sundress open, making buttons scatter across the floor. He pushed the dress's straps away from Lydia's shoulders and placed hot kisses there before, moving down to kiss her eager nipples through the lacy material of her bra. She whimpered in delight and threw her head back while Jordan teased her through the cloth. That didn't last long, though. With one hand Parrish unhooked the bra and assisted Lydia in getting it off. Soon it was tossed onto the floor with the buttons.

Jordan showed attention to both breasts equally; with every stroke of his tongue Lydia could feel herself becoming wetter. The walls of her core started to clench and tighten. Parrish grabbed hair and tugged lightly, pulling her face down to his so that he could taste her lips. With his free hand he let his fingers walk along her thigh before slipping his fingers into her panties and gently massaging her clitoris. She broke the kiss with a moan, but he captured her lips again.

"I've missed you." He said, between smooches.

"I've missed you too."

With a flick of Jordan's finger Lydia erupted, moaning into his mouth while they continued to kiss. There was no time to say "oh shit," there was no time to catch her breath. Jordan Parrish was a sun flame burning her down to nothing.

She raised her arms and he slipped the dress over her head. She stood, and he slipped her panties off, kissing the space below her belly button and above her bikini area while he looked up at her. It sent a shiver up her spine and her legs wobbled. She assisted him in taking off the black tee and jeans he was wearing. They lay down on the couch. The feeling of their skin touching with nothing between them was almost indulgent. She imagined it was what it felt like to lie naked in the sun or to sit naked by a fire.

They continued to kiss, pressed against each other. The couch was soon unable to contain their passion and they rolled onto the floor with a thud. They took a moment to laugh at themselves but remained on the ground, luxuriating in the room available to move around. Jordan took advantage, placing kisses up and down Lydia while her body rolled and contorted under his, almost unable to withstand the pleasure and leisure of it all.

"You're sure patient for someone who hasn't been with a woman in 6 years." Said Lydia, her voice groggy and accusing.

"I said I haven't been in love for that long, I never said I didn't have sex." He said with a chuckle, taking Lydia's clitoris in his mouth and suckling it with a pop.

She yelped his name and though she couldn't see him, she knew he had a shit eating grin on his face. That didn't matter soon though, because his tongue started roaming over her core, striking nerves that made her legs tremble and her stomach muscles contract. She said his name over and over again like she was trying to memorize it. As if she could ever forget it.

He stopped when she was almost to point of orgasm, and he kissed his way back up to her lips. She could feel his length against her.

"You sure you want this?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Yes." She said.

Jordan entered her at a slow and torturous rate. Impatient, Lydia dug her heels into the back of his legs, wanting all of him. Still he kept moving just slow enough to make those tingles all over her body seem a million times fiercer. He kept this pace, driving Lydia completely out of her mind. Her hair was drenched with sweat, her voice was fading, and her whole body was shaking. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore her body erupted with orgasm making every muscle in her body clench while her thighs trembled. The aftershocks lasted for minutes. She cried out, unable to do much else. Parrish followed her, clutching her hip and kissing her hard while he came inside her.

After a few minutes of stillness to catch their breath, he held her. No blanket needed and they drifted off to sleep on his living room floor. She'd have to remind herself to pick up some Plan B from the drug store in the morning.

Over in the middle of the night they'd moved from the floor to the bed and they'd made love again and once more until they became too spent to keep their eyes open. Lydia relished the soreness in her thighs and the tenderness between her legs that constantly reminded her Jordan had been there.

The next morning she watched him get dressed for work and she saw him off, even making him eggs and coffee. She'd lied and told her mother she was staying with Kira, which was a good thing because getting up and sneaking home would have been the very last thing she wanted to do. Still, if she hadn't lied, she'd take a million days of being grounded to be held in Parrish's abnormally warm arms while they slept. That feeling was better than a sweater on a chilly day.

After getting back home, showering, and changing into sweats, she lay in her bed. Slightly exhausted but too excited to go to sleep. Her phone buzzed.

Jordan: Research tonight? My place. I think I'm a Wendigo.

Lydia: You are not a wendigo… and yes. Do you get off at 8?

Jordan: Yeah. I'm counting the hours.

Lydia: Me too. Maybe you should try to have fun?

Jordan: Sure, fun! I'll alphabetize all the front desk files.

Lydia: That's the spirit!

Jordan: Lydia…

Lydia: What?

Jordan: I love you.

Lydia: And I love you.

Lydia found herself calm enough to sleep now, so she took the Plan B and settled down for a mid morning nap. She had a feeling she'd be needing her strength from now on.


End file.
